


Seeing Red

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: False Pregnancy, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra's a little annoyed Terri feels the need to wake her up when she gets a reminder of exactly how not pregnant she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for **hc_bingo** , the prompt: "blood loss."

She so is not ready for this.

"Kendra, please," Terri whimpers over the phone. "Can you please just come over? Don't wake him. And whatever you do, don't come inside; _don't_ wake Will."

Terri sighs. "And if I can't come inside, how am I meant to _find_ you?"

"I'm in the garage," Terri explains. "Please?"

Kendra sighs. "You better know I'm the best sister ever," she says.

"Yes. Thank you," Terri says, then hangs up.

* * *

Kendra's not all that sure what she's expecting when she gets there. Maybe Will's figured out about the bun in the oven that ain't made out of dough? (Oh, _what_? It's 3 AM; she can't make metaphors at that kind of time). If so, she will totally rip him a new one – not that he'd be _wrong_ , just that this was kind of her idea, and she hates it when people go against her ideas.

She finds Terri in the passenger seat of her car, eyes red and puffy like she's been crying. "So, what's this about? Because you woke me up for no reason, and now the brats are gonna steal my car and run up the insurance charges," she bitches as she slides into the driver's seat. Terri doesn't respond. "Okay, seriously honey, what's wrong? You look like someone gave you non-alcoholic alcohol."

Kendra looks down, and sees the red patch that is growing on Terri's pajama bottoms and seeping into the seats. "Oh god Terr, what are you doing? Blood is _hell_ to get out, you must know that, especially on seats like this," she says. Terri gives a quiet sob, and Kendra stares at her curiously.

"What am I meant to say to him?" Terri asks.

"What?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kendra!" Terri snaps. "I'm meant to be _pregnant_. How exactly am I meant to explain that I have my period? I know you failed biology many times, but try Kendra."

Kendra's a little taken aback. "Jesus, I don't know. Why didn't you think of this earlier?"

Terri throws her arms up in a gesture Kendra really doesn't get, but Terri doesn't bother explaining. "I'm out of tampons," Terri says. "And I can't buy more without him knowing... and I had to sneak out of the house tonight; just so he wouldn't see me get blood on the sheets, and I can't–"

"Terri," Kendra cuts her off, " _Relax_. This is just another one of these dumb things you panic about. We'll drop down to that all-night market place and get some; _I'll_ pay if you're so worried. I am amazing," she says. "This will blow over. Given how _dumb_ your husband is about all this, I swear he won't know anything."

Terri looks at her like she's a genius. "Thank you," she says. "I just needed you to..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kendra says. "You go get dressed."

"But I'll get blood on my–"

"Just find something!" Kendra yells. Terri's quick to obey, scurrying out of the car.

"You know," she says, "I'll have to do this again. Every month."

Terri runs back inside for her clothes, and Kendra stares at the dashboard. She hadn't quite made that connection yet.

"Well, fuck," she groans.


End file.
